Its Just A Dream, 'Right?
by Kazura Harukawa
Summary: Hanya sebuah fanfic yang menceritakan sosok Kazune yang merindukan 'Karin'nya dan sosok Karin (lain) yang memiliki penyakit mudah lupa akibat suatu kecelakaan. Semuanya pun ikut berpartisipasi dalam untaian masalah kecil yang menjadi rumit ini. Mind to read and review? [Kamichama Karin belong to Koge Donbo-sensei. Chapter 2, Edited!]
1. The Beginning of The Story

Angin berhembus dengan lembut, membiarkan surai pemuda berambut blonde ini terbang dibuatnya. Burung - burung camar yang sedang terbang menjadi atensinya saat ini. Horizon sudah menampakkan kanvas berwarna merah, coklat dan biru yang mulai bercampuran membentuk warna orange, menandakan hari sudah mulai petang. Ombak yang saling kejar-mengejar pun ikut menjadi latar pemandangan matahari terbenam kala itu.

Hah indahnya.

Hanya saja, ini kurang indah apa bila tidak ada 'dia'. Orang yang tiba-tiba datang dalam hidupnya, membawa banyak masalah, dan juga, membawa kenangan manis yang tak dapat dilupakannya saat sampai ini.

Kazune Kujyou―nama pemuda dengan rambut blonde ini―menghela nafas pelan, sesekali kakinya menendang kerikil ke arah bibir pantai. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di katung celananya ia keluarkan dan mengarahkannya pada kamera yang sedang disandangnya didada saat ini. Ia mengarahkan kamera itu kearah horizon, melihat objek yang diinginkannya dengan sebelah mata dan―

CKLIK

―satu gambar indah tertangkap oleh lensa kamera tersebut.

Kazune tersenyum miring pada gambar-gambar yang dihasilkannya. Tidak! Bukannya gambarnya gagal atau pun bergerak. Bahkan gambarnya terlihat sempurna jika dimata orang lain yang melihatnya. Hanya saja, ini kurang sempurna. Karena―

**Tidak ada 'sosok seseorang'**

―yang selalu hadir disetiap karya yang dibuat olehnya.

"Kazune-nii~?" Panggilan itu menyita khayalannya sementara kepalanya ia tengokkan pada sumber suara dan mendapati sosok adik yang disayanginya tengah tersenyum kepadanya. "Kazusa? Kenapa kau tidak di Vila saja?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Kazusa memberengut, "Ayo masuk, dan apa maksud kata 'saja' heh?!" Tanyanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya―imut―melihat reaksi pemuda yang bernotabene kakak kembarnya. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah sang pemuda tersebut seraya melihat kearah Matahari terbenam. "Indah~!" Gumamnya pelan masih dengan senyum yang kini lebih terkesan tulus, tanpa menyadari―

CKLIK

―Kazune mengambil gambar dirinya bersama pemandangan Sunset tersebut.

"Ah, Kazune-nii, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengambil karya manis yang dibuat kembarannya untuk dibuat sebagai kenangan." Nada bicara yang terlontar dingin dari mulut Kazune memang sudah biasa ditelinga Kazusa setelah kematian **seseorang**. Tapi setidaknya ada sedikit pujian tersirat didalamnya, eh?

"Terserah Kazune-nii katakan deh.." Kata Kazusa memberengut, ia meraih tangan kakaknya, berniat menyeret pemuda dengan rambut blonde itu ke Vila. Tapi dengan cepat Kazune melangkah menjauh, membuat niatannya gagal.

"Kazune-nii kau-" ia memotong kalimatnya saat melihat kakaknya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berlari menuju Vila duluan. "-merindukan 'dia', benar 'kan?" Lanjutnya lirih kemudian menutup mata sejenak dan ikut berjalan ke arah dimana Vila Kujyou berada.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin (Chu)**

**Belong to Koge Donbo**

**AU,OOC,Typo(s), ****nggak memperhatikan EYD, gaje, kurangnya pendeskripsian, alur kecepetan dan banyak yang lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Happy Reading~**_

* * *

Kazusa Kujyou tersenyum riang. Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, kemudian memutar-mutarkan dirinya pada halaman depan Mansion Kujyou yang menjadi tempat pijakannya saat ini. "Lama sekali rasanya, padahal baru saja ditinggal satu bulan." Gumamnya masih melakukan hal yang sama, seakan ia adalah sosok penari kini tengah menari dengan sempurna dihadapan para penonton—lupakan.

Kazune yang baru saja lewat dengan menyeret dua buah koper pun mendengus kesal kala melihat tingkah adiknya. Bukannya membantu atau apalah, malah bersenang - senang sendiri dengan imajinasi liarnya. "Hentikan kelakuan bodoh mu itu, Kazusa." Hardiknya cepat, menaruh kopernya ditanah seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

Kazusa masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, membiarkan kakaknya memakan katjang yang secara tak langsung disuguhkan olehnya, mentah - mentah. "Ayolah, Kazune-nii~!" Masih saja bersenang - senang, Kazusa mengatakan hal tadi dengan riangnya seakan anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan mainan oleh orang tuanya, dan juga seakan tak merasakan aura - aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh saudara kembarnya itu.

"Kazu-"

"Kazusa-chan~!" Suara lembut dari gadis dengan rambut hitam menghentikan kata Kazune untuk memanggil kembarannya itu. Terimakasih untuk gadis itu—tepatnya Himeka Kujyou, yang telah melakukan hal tadi, karena sepertinya akan ada adu argumen antara duo kembaran yang berbeda gender itu melihat seberapa kelam aura yang dikeluarkan Kazune.

Kazusa menghentikkan aktivitasnya, ia memegangi kepalanya, sepertinya kepusingan karena terlalu lama berputar. "Ada apa Himeka-chan~?" Tanyanya seraya mendudukkan diri pada tempat yang dipijakinya tadi. Ia tak memikirkan pakaiannya akan kotor atau akan ada ulat yang menyerang tubuhnya mengingat disitu adalah rumput dan semua ulat yang ada sudah menjadi koleksi gadis cantik dengan nama Himeka tadi.

"Kau tidak apa?" Bukannya menjawab Himeka malah bertanya dengan satu kalimat berintonasi lembut, seperti biasa, khasnya. Sementara yang ditanya masih memegangi kepalanya tak merespon dengan mengucapkan separtah kata melainkan memberi isyarat, menggeleng pelan. Dan Himeka tau kalau sepupunya itu masih kepusingan.

"Dasar," Kazune yang sedari tadi hanya melihat adegan yang dibuat kedua saudarinya mendengus pelan. Ia dikacangi, keberadaannya seakan dilupakan. "Menyebalkan," dan setelah mengatakan satu patah kata itu, ia langsung kembali menyeret dua koper hitam miliknya dan berjalan menjauhi saudari-saudarinya.

Himeka dengan hati-hati mengambil bandana kelinci milik sepupunya yang tengah kepusingan itu, berharap dapat mengurangi beban dan kepusingan yang dialami olehnya. "Aku akan menaruh ini dikamarmu, dan setelahnya akan ku ambilkan minuman untukmu." Kata gadis berambut hitam itu, setelahnya ia langsung melangkah pergi dengan anggunnya, meninggalkan Kazusa yang entah sejak kapan sudah beralih posisi menjadi tiduran atas rerumputan.

"Karin-chan~" satu kata itu diucapkan dengan nada sedih, sendu dan juga menyiratkan kekecewaan, Kazusa menatap gumpalan putih yang tengah berkumpul dilangit. "Aku—bukan. Tapi, kami merindukan mu. Kenapa kau pergi terlalu cep-"

"Hentikan omong kosong mu itu, Kazusa!" Terucap dengan nada tegas tapi menyiratkan nada kemarahan, membuat Kazusa memejamkan matanya sejenak, menikmati hembusan angin yang berlalu.

". . . . . . . . Maaf Kazune-nii, aku tak bermaksud menying-"

"Lupakan," Kazune duduk disebelah Kazusa, ia sudah menaruh koper yang di seretnya tadi pada tempatnya—yang tak lain adalah kamar miliknya, sendiri. Bukan, bukan sendiri, dulu memang kamar itu ditempat Kazune bersama seseorang, akan tetapi—orang itu telah pergi.

"Ngomong - ngomong Kazune, kau masih ingat dengan gadis bermarga Karasuma itu?" Kazune menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, ekor matanya melirik ke arah Kazusa yang tengah menatap pemandangan yang di suguhkan langit siang.

"Rika Karasuma?"

Kazusa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk disamping sang kakak. "Kirika Karasuma,"

Hati Kazune mencelos mendengar nama tabu yang diucapkan Kazusa—gadis yang sangat benar-benar mirip dengannya itu, hanya saja memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang. "Orang itu telah membuat Karin terbang tinggi—maksudku mencintainya, tapi kau tau Kazusa? Mendengar penuturannya mengenai gendernya yang sebenarnya—" Kazune menghela nafas pelan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "—adalah perempuan, aku jadi ingin tertawa ditempat saat itu juga."

Kazusa mendelik kearah Kazune, tetapi ditanggapi dengan decihan. Ia menghela nafas, "Aku setuju dengan perkataan mu itu, Kazune-nii. Lucu sekali mengingat hal tersebut. Tapi disaat yang sama aku juga merasa agak sedih setelah melihat ekspresi Karin-chan saat itu,"

Kazune terdiam untuk beberapa saat, ". . . . . .Tapi yang ingin membuatku tertawa keras hingga aku ingin menangis saat itu juga adalah adalah kebodohanku mengenai perasaanku sendiri." Sahutnya dengan intonasi datar.

"Andai saja saat melangkah pergi, Karin-chan tidak menyebrangi jal-"

"Kazusa-chan, Kazune-chan~!" Suara lembut itu menginterogasi kesibukan duo kakak beradik yang tengah saling curhat secara tidak langsung dan juga memotong kalimat Kazusa yang belum selesai. Himeka membawa tiga gelas jus jeruk disatu nampan. Ia kemudian meletakkan nampan tersebut didepan kedua sepupu yang masih terduduk direrumputan. Kazusa dengan segera mengambil salah satu dari ke tiga gelas yang berada dinampan dan meneguk isinya, "Segar," komentarnya setelah menyelesaikan minumnya dalam satu tegukan. Keren.

Himeka hanya terkekeh kecil, sedangkan Kazune malah mendengus pelan. "Kau itu penerus keluarga Kujyou, Kazusa—yang tentunya dengan kedudukan dibawahku. Sebaiknya jaga sikap mu itu," hardik Kazune membuat Kazusa kini yang mendengus. Kakak yang menyebalkan, pikirnya.

Melihat kelakuan sepupunya yang memang bisa dikategorikan layaknya anak kecil, Himeka menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja senyuman bahagianya itu luntur digantikan dengan senyuman sedih yang menyiratkan kepedihan mendalam. "Andai saja Karin-chan ada disini," Himeka menggumam.

* * *

"Ck! Dasar bocah menyebalkan, kapan nilai mu bisa tinggi sih? Bagaimana dengan masa depanmu jika nilai mu ini selalu saja rendah!"

Gadis dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan ini memandangi wanita didepannya sekaligus kertas ulangannya, bersedih. Ia kemudian berlari—meninggalkan wanita itu yang sibuk menggeram kesal—ke kamarnya dan menutup telinganya agar tak mendengar wanita tadi berteriak memanggil namanya dengan intonasi tinggi—menandakan kemarahan.

"Apa salahku sih?" Tanyanya—pada dirinya sendiri. Hidungnya memanas, setelahnya ia dapat merasakan tetesan kristal bening menuruni pipinya. "Ini semua 'kan salah otakku yang memang cepat lupa," ia melempar gulingnya kearah tembok. "AKU BENCI KECELAKAAN SIALAN ITU," geramnya kesal dipenuhi dengan aura-aura dendam yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Karin Hanazono—nama gadis itu—memang mengingat bagaimana ia kecelakaan, hanya saja tak secara detail. Tapi dilubuk hatinya paling kecil, ia sangat bersyukur, karena dirinya selamat, dalam kecelakaan beruntun yang terjadi saat—entah kapan, Karin sendiri tak ingat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continued?**

* * *

Idenya pasaran? Saya tau. Hohoho, tentu saya tau, mungkin nanti saya akan buat cerita ini susah dan rumit. Maafkan penulisan saya yang buruk, dan saya nggak pake beta, hehe. Saya juga ngetiknya maupun update dari ponsel, maaf berantakan ya ..

Kebetulan saya New Bie, jadi, mohon kritikannya, saran, dan yang lainnya, senpaicchi, senseicchi~


	2. Blurred and Meeting

Karin mengusap wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Sembab, tentu saja, ia habis menangis soalnya. Segera ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya dari kamar tidurnya ke kamar mandi.

Sesampainya disana, ia membasuh wajahnya agar terlihat lebih segar, tak kusut lagi. Setelah selesai ia segera menyambar handuk kecil yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada dan mengelap wajahnya.

Gadis yang identik dengan rambut pirang-kecoklatan ini menghela nafas pelan, ia harus maaf pada wanita yang sudah merawatnya sejak kecelakaan terjadi saat dulu.

Dengan niat mantap dan pasti, Karin berjalan ke luar dari kamar mandi untuk ke ruang tamu, karena disanalah tempat wanita—yang dipanggilnya bibi— itu berada.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika indera pendengarannya tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan bibinya dengan seorang yang asing—baginya. Menghentikan langkahnya, Karin mencari tempat yang pas untuk bersembunyi dan menguping.

"Anda serius ingin menjual anak anda pada kami?"

Suara laki-laki yang terdengar asing ditelinga Karin membuat sang gadis menaikkan alis, tunggu, bukannya bibinya tak memiliki anak mengingat bibinya itu belum menikah, lalu, apa maksud bibinya itu?

"Tentu saja saya serius. Anda tak perlu repot-repot mencari nama Marga untuknya. Kebetulan sejak saya menemukannya, saya sudah memberinya nama Marga yang berbeda. Mengingat dia bukan keturunan dari kami,"

Hah?! menemukan? Berarti dirinya, bukan? Kenapa bibinya menjual dirinya pada orang lain? Apa dirinya memang tidak berharga?

Karin dapat melihat pria asing itu menghela nafas, setelah pembicaraan selesai, ini ia akan merencakan kabur yang sempurna. Peduli amat dengan kapasitas otaknya yang kecil dan dirinya yang mudah pelupa.

"Tapi nyonya, anda benar-benar tidak mau mengurus anak itu?" Si pria menghela nafas, sedangkan bibinya hanya berekspresi tidak peduli.

"Untuk apa mengurusi anak yang bisanya hanya menyusahkan orang, seperti dia!" Ungkap wanita itu dengan penekanan nada disetiap kata yang di ucapkannya.

Hati Karin mencelos mendengar penuturan bibinya. Sebegitu tak bergunakah dia? Pantas saja ia sering dimarahi.

Gadis dengan marga Hanazono—yang diberikan bibinya—itu segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat persembunyian, sepertinya rencana kabur yang sempurna tidak akan terjadi. Akan lebih tepat jika dikatakan rencana kabur yang dadakan.

Sesampainya dikamar ia segera mengacak lemarinya ,mengambil baju-baju yang simple, dan dimasukkan kedalam tas. Tak lupa ia membawa beberapa barang yang perlu digunakan. Ingat, beberapa, karena ia tak mungkin membawa semua barang - barang miliknya.

Sebelum kaki bersepatukan boot itu melompat dijendela, mulut Karin mengucapkan sepatah kalimat, "Maaf merepotkan, Terimakasih, dan Selamat Tinggal," yang berintonasikan miris.

Dipikirannya kini eksistensinya sekarang hanyalah seperti seonggok bangkai, yang kapan saja akan dimangsa, dibuang atapun disingkirkan sampai membusuk.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Kamichama Karin (chu)**

**Belong to Koge Donbo**

**AU,OOC,Typo(s), nggak memperhatikan EYD, gaje, kurangnya pendeskripsian, alur kecepetan dan banyak yang lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

Ekspresi wajah seorang pemuda dengan rambut blonde ini menjadi dingin sekaligus sedih dan tersayat bak habis ditusuk, dicincang, juga dipotong dengan seribu pedang disaat yang bersamaan. Atensinya terfokus pada sebuah batu Nisan yang dengan rapinya terukirkan nama **Karin Kujyou**. Hati Kazune Kujyou—nama pemuda itu—serasa sudah terbang menjauh dari tubuhnya tertiup hembusan kasar para angin. Tangan berwarna putih pucat itu mengelus lembut benda mati yang kerap disebut batu, sedangkan otaknya sudah melayang jauh dari tempatnya berada saat ini, membayangkan dirinya bersama **Karin **disurga sana.

"Kazune Kujyou,"

Kazune tersentak kaget tatkala mendengar namanya disebut, kembali dalam dunia yang sebenarnya, ia menoleh kebelakang, dan mendapati sosok gadis dengan rambut hitam berkuncir dua serta pita berwarna kecoklatan yang ikut menghiasi dandanannya. Cantik.

"Mau apa kau kesini, Rika Karasuma?" Dengan gigi bergemeletuk, dan juga nada bicara yang meninggi, Kazune menatap tajam ke arah gadis yang sudah kita ketahui namanya barusan, Rika Karasuma.

Rika menunjukkan senyuman manisnya—yang malah terkesan menjijikkan dimata Kazune, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan sepatah kata, "Aku ingin kita menikah Kujyou-kun."

"Jangan bercanda, tch!" Kata Kazune mendengus, "Lagipula kau lupa jika umur kita baru tujuh belas tahun heh?! Dan aku tidak akan menikah diusia muda, apa lagi dengan mu." Tambahnya dengan nada arogant yang sangat kentara.

"Padahal dia sudah mati, kenapa tetap bersikukuh dengan pendirian mu yang tak akan berujung itu? Dan, apa benar kau akan menikahi bangkai—ah bukan, mayat—kurang tepat, seorang yang sama sekali tidak ada keberadaannya."

Kazune memejamkan mata, merasakan tajamnya lidah itu membuat sayatan - sayatan dihatinya, yang akan membekas selamanya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, mengatur sesak dadanya saat ini dan membuka matanya perlahan. "Aku tetap teguh dengan pendirianku, apa pun yang terjadi." Katanya lantang, tegas dan penuh akan nada kewibawaan, walapun kendati tak begitu tersirat ada titik kepedihan yang mendalaminya.

Rika menunjukkan senyumannya yang sering kali meremehkan seseorang atapun menyeringai bak predator yang menemukan mangsanya. Pandangannya kini benar - benar sangat datar dan dingin. "Apa perkataanku tadi kurang tajam sehingga tak dapat menembus dinding pertahananmu itu, Kujyou-kun?" Rika bertanya dengan intonasi dingin seraya membuat gestur berbalik. "Aku akan mendapatkan mu sebagai siapapun asal kau bisa disampingku!" Katanya yang terakhir sebelum pada akhirnya ia pergi dan menghilang diterpa angin bersama dedaunan.

Kazune mengambil nafas rakus - rakus dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari area makam. Sudah cukup ia meluapkan kesedihannya pada makam kekasihnya, dan waktunya pulang. Lagipula ini sudah sore.

Dengan segenap luka yang masih—dan akan selalu—membekas dihatinya akan perkataan Rika Karasuma tadi, Kazune Kujyou memasang topeng datarnya dengan baik, agar semua tak—akan—khawatir pada keadaannya saat ini. Tapi sedetik setelahnya topeng datar itu berubah menyiratkan satu kekhawatiran saat manik shappirenya menangkap pemandangan tak elit; seorang gadis berambut pirang kecoklatan tengah tertidur—ralat pingsan ditengah jalan sambil memeluk tas yang lumayan besar.

Segera saja kakinya berlari mendekati sosok gadis itu, berjongkok dan memastikan apa dia baik-baik saja. Tapi niatan keduanya terurung ketika manik biru shappire itu melihat wajah sebenarnya dari orang itu—sangat mirip dengan seseorang. Kazune memejamkan matanya saat tiba - tiba hatinya terasa sedang diiris dengan berbagai senjata tajam. Membendung air mata yang siap meluncur kapan saja, Kazune mengambil ponselnya yang berada disaku, menekan beberapa tombol dan menaruh benda tersebut ditelinga.

"Kazusa?"

"Moshi-moshi. Kazune-nii, ada apa?" Diseberang sana terdengar suara sangat familiar yang tengah mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, membuat dirinya mengulaskan senyum—kepedihan.

"Kazusa, aku akan mengirimi mu lokasi keberadaan ku saat ini. Lalu suruh Michiru dan Jin kemari dengan membawa mobil, secepatnya." Tutur Kazune to-the-point, lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Peduli amat dengan adiknya yang bakalan misuh - misuh ria padanya

* * *

Kedua manik berwarna ungu milik seorang pemuda yang kini tengah duduk dipohonan itu menyiratkan rasa sakit yang mendalam kala pandangannya mengarah pada seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah digendong masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil hitam, tak luput aura - aura dendam menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Maaf, telah melakukan hal ini, Kujyou. Karena kau dulu berbahagia, diatas penderitaanku." Gumamnya pelan, memejamkan matanya sejenak sembari menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa helaian surai berwarna cokelat karame miliknyanya.

* * *

Bibir merah ranum milik Himeka Kujyou bergetar, membuat sepupu perempuannya memeluknya erat sekaligus menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan. "Kau tidak apa Himeka-chan?"

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya merespon dengan anggukan kecil, seakan menjawab 'ya', tapi sayangnya respon itu tak dipedulikan Kazusa yang melihat kenyataan bahwa sepupunya dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa disebut baik - baik saja.

"Sudahlah Himeka-chan, itu mungkin orang lain— atau siapalah. Tidak mungkin dia Karin yang kita kenal," kata Kazusa tenang.. Setenang danau yang tidak memiliki arus. Sekalipun begitu, tetap saja hatinya saat ini khawatir, sangat khawatir.

Pemuda berambut Caramel yang akrab disapa Michiru, Michi atau Michiru Nishikiori menghela nafas sambil menatap pintu ruang dimana Karin Hanazono diperiksa dengan gusar. Sesekali ia melirik kearah pemuda berambut blonde yang bersandar disampinya—tepatnya di dinding dengan perasaan sedikit cemas. Sedangkan Kazune hanya menampangkan topeng andalannya, seakan tidak terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya.

Sedangkan disisi lain, terlihat pemuda bersuraikan hitam yang tengah menunduk sambil memegangi rambutnya, frustasi. Jin Kuga, begitulah nama lengkapnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan tatapannya yang sedari tadi melihat lantai ke arah Kazune. "Kujyou, dia sudah mati 'kan?" Tanyanya dengan nada miris. Sedangkan yang mendapat pertanyaan hanya berdecih pelan dan memasang ekspresi tak suka—atau benci dengan pertanyaan tadi?

"Diam kau Kuga!"

Bukan hanya Jin, semuanya terdiam. Diam dengan pikiran masing - masing. Sampai suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

KRIET

"Anda keluarga nona tadi?"

Pertanyaan dari sang dokter membuat mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan bingung, apa yang harus mereka jawab?

Ya? Berbohong.

Tidak? Mereka tak akan tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya jika begitu.

"Ya! Saya keluarganya," Michiru angkat tangan, sementara Dokter mengambil nafas, siap - siap menjelaskan keadaan 'nona' yang dimaksudnya tadi. "Ah, nona itu hanya kelaparan dan kelelahan. Dia baik - baik saja," tutur sang Dokter membuat semua menghela nafas, lega.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa membawa pulang setelah dia tersadar." Lanjutnya kemudian berjalan melenggang pergi.

Kazune duluan yang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang tersebut disusul dengan Kazusa, Himeka, Jin dan juga Michiru membuntuti dari belakang.

**.**

"Ngh-" berkedip sebentar, Karin melenguh pelan saat melihat ruangan sekelilingnya ini bukanlah jalanan. Seingatnya tadi ia berlari kabur dari rumah, lalu tanpa sengaja menginjak kaki anjing dan dikejar - kejar hewan yang identik dijadikan sebagai penjaga rumah itu—oke, lupakan. Kedua manik berwarna hijau emerald—yang sangat terlihat titik kekagetannya—itu menelusuri satu persatu orang yang ada diruangan yang ditempatnya saat ini. Ia yakin bahwa tempat ini adalah rumah sakit karena indera penciumannya mendapati bau obat.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

". . . . . . ."

"Apa dia tidak apa - apa Kazune-nii?"

". . . . . . ."

". . . . . . ."

"Sumimasen, KALIAN SIAPA?!" Karin melonjak histeris, membuat semua yang ada didalam ruangan itu terkejut dibuatnya.

". . . . . ."

". . . . . ."

Pemuda berambut pirang yang ada diruangan itu menghela nafas, dan membuka suara untuk mengisi keheningan yang terjadi. "Jangan berteriak begitu, bodoh!" Ketusnya dengan intonasi dingin.

Karin mendengus pelan, tangannya terkepal, siap - siap untuk meninju wajah coretcantikcoret milik pemuda itu.

"Ah, namamu siapa?" Pertanyaan dari salah satu gadis berambut pirang yang ada diruangan itu membuat kepalan tangan Karin mengendur dan tersenyum riang. "Karin Hanazono desu~" Katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Kazusa, aku keluar sebentar."

"Baiklah Kazune-nii,"

"Aku juga sama Kujyou-san,"

"Silahkan Michi,"

"Aku ikut kau Kujyou,"

"Ah Kazusa-chan, aku lupa sesuatu. Aku pergi dulu ya,"

Gadis berambut blonde—Kazusa— hanya memasang ekspresi masam melihat teman sekaligus saudara-saudarinya pergi dengan berbagai alasan. Mengangguk pelan menanggapi, Kazusa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Karin.

"Maaf 'kan mereka ya Karin. . . . . .-chan, sepertinya mereka sangat sibuk dengan banyak urusan," Kata Kazusa tersenyum miris sementara Karin hanya menatap dirinya cengo.

"E-eh? Nggak masalah kok Kazusa-chan?"

"Nama lengkapku Kazusa Kujyou, terserah ingin memanggilku apa,"

Karin bingung dengan berbagai perlakuan yang didapatkannya, entah kenapa ini semua terasa seakan deja vu. Tapi, ia juga tak tau harus melakukan apa. Setiap kali ia membuat kenangan, semua langsung hilang dengan mudahnya. Satu - satunya harapannya saat ini adalah, bisa mengingat semua kenangannya. Karena ia benci dengan penyakit langka, yang menyerang otaknya.

Gadis berambut bruenette ini tiba - tiba memegangi kepalanya, kepusingan, membuat Kazusa menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Daijoubu?"

"Daijoubu. Hanya sedikit kepusingan, bolehkah aku tidur kembali?" Tanya Karin dengan seulas senyum—lemah.

Kazusa mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Karin—miris.

"Oyasuminasai, Karin-chan,"

"Hai'."

Setelah membantu Karin menaikkan selimutnya sedada, Kazusa melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar, membukanya dan keluar.

Ia menghela nafas sambil bersandar pada tembok, hatinya rasanya sakit sekali—bagai diiris oleh seribu pisau. Jadi, beginikah hati kakaknya saat **Karin** meninggal? Pasti lebih sakit. Padahal saat **Karin **dimakamkan hatinya tak seperih ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continued~**

* * *

Ini, APA YANG KU TULIS- AAAAAAA-

Yesh, cuma 1000 world.. [Nari hula-hula]

Gomenasai minna-sama.. Saya ga bisa nulis banyak-banyak, hehe~

Untuk Azuya-chan, sepertinya saya ga bisa menuruti saran anda, terlalu merepotkan TuT /ngek

Ini balasan Reviewnya bagi yang ga saya bales diPM (terlalu pemales, oke?! /slapped) :

**Yumi Tiffani :**

Karin masih hidup? Eh? Sebenarnya sih-nggak yakin ya~soalnya masih ada yang belum keungkap, jangan ambil kesimpulan seperti itu dulu fufufu~ =))))

Maaf kalau ini kurang kilat m(_ _)m

**Chan :**

Saya ga yakin kalau karinnya masih hidup lho~~~

Ini udah dilanjut OuO gomen kalau nggak kilat..

**Vii Violetta Anais :**

Yeeee, makasih.. Udah dilanjut nih..

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**It's just a dream, 'right?~**

* * *

"Ma, kalau seumpama dunia ini adalah sinetron, mama ingin menjadi antagonis, protagonis atau tritagonis?"

"Sayang~ kamu ini ada - ada saja,"

"Bagaimana dengan tokoh sampingan atau tritagonis?"

"Ah mama, kenapa tokoh sampingan sih? Itu kan nggak seru.. Sangat seru malah, karena tokoh sampingan itu memiliki tantangan tersendiri."

"Ah, beg-"

"KYAAAAAAA- HWA-"


End file.
